The town
by BlackKittyMeow
Summary: The story begins in a little, but perfect town, Idyllshire. The town has been rated to have least criminals and been one of the best towns with clean water. But even though everything seems perfect and normal, there lures a dark secret that even the town's people fear, but have to accept. From the day the new rule is presented, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The great hall was filled with hundreds of people. They all tried to speak the loudest to be heard. In front of them was the stage with a microphone. The stage was otherwise empty, the only thing that filled the stage was the long, red and heavy curtains. They were used to change scenes in plays and beginn and end a play. They were covered in a thick layer of dust. Today the curtains wouldn't start a play or change a scene, today they would just hang there, hiding the very nervous and frustrated mayor of the small and lovely town. The town itself wasn't small, but the centrum was small and didn't consist of many stores and malls, but since the town was so small, it was easier to keep it clean and neath. The town was rated to have the least with criminals and was one of the top towns with the cleanest water. The people who lived here liked to tell them selves that the town was perfect thanks to them.

The mayor walked nervously back and forth behind the curtains. He didn't know what to say or how this would end, but he knew something had to change. He knew, or at least hoped, that the people would understand and agree. Because every little perfect thing, has its secrets. The mayor straightened his tie and took a deep breath.

The peopled in front of the stage were all wondering why they were in the great hall at this hour. Some women were chatting about how their soufle was made perfectly today, and that their husband had cut the grass. Other women talked about their favorite TV show and how their favorite contestant is the best and why they should win. The men were talking about sports, but also about how good their daughters are at dancing and sing and paint, and how their sons can shoot a ball over the field and run faster than a speeding car. This town was acceptable for almost anything. The gays was very appreciated, and the equaltiy between women and men was still there, but they wouldn't be paid differently and if women wanted to work with heavy work and men work with baking and interior, they could. The only different you would see, was that mostly all women in the town wanted to work with interior and baking, and the men would work with cars and build houses.

When the mayor entered the stage from the side, the people turned silent and they all looked at the walked in front of the microphone and looked at the crowd.

"Good evening everyone. I'm sorry to disturb you in the dinner time, but this meeting is very important. As you all know we are a very proud town, but we are not that famous. After the big main road was built away from the town, not a lot of people will drive through here, but maybe that's for the best. After that happened, our criminal ratings have dropped dramaticly, which is very good. But this is not the reason for why we're here. The reason I've gathered all you here is that, we have to agree to something very important. We accept every living thing in this world, no matter how cruel or terrible it is. In this town we have visitors, we all know about them, but they are getting weaker. Therefore, they all want a day a month, or something around that, where the ones who are outside around midnight, they will hunt you and take your life." The crowd began to speak out, whisper and discuss. How could this perfect town do sacrifices to creatures they knew? They needed to think about this, but before anyone of them could say anything, the mayor cleared his throat in the mic. "I know this is very frightening news, and terrible to be honest, but we truly have no choice. We've sworn to take care of people, and even though they are not truly as human as us, we have to protect them. But no one have to really die, as long as you stay inside at those nights. If they don't get anough, they will hunt forest animals instead." He took a pause.

"Then why do we have to sacrifice ourselves when they can just feed on animals?" A man asked from the crowd. They all whispered a little between themselves.

"Because Mr. White, humans can sitify 10 creatures, an animal can only satisfy one creature." The mayor didn't quite know how to answer them or how to explain, but it was truly the only way. "Please remain calm, this isn't as bad as you think. Some will let you live, some will not. They are just like us, except they can't live on normal food as us. I suggest that tomorrow morning..."

The mayor was interrupted. The main door to the great hall opened and a young girl with long and brown hair came in. Everyone turned to look at the girl. She looked a bit down on the floor shyly and embarrased. "Ah, Raven, glad you could come. Just take a seat." The mayor spoke thorugh the mic and Raven nodded to the mayor. She sat down on the last chair.

Raven was a well known girl in the town. She was very shy and insecure, but bright and a warm person. She worked at the famous bakery Lilly's Bakery. Everyone wanted Raven's speacial cupcakes. She was also helping the children footballteam, since her little brother was on the team. She followed him there and was helping them practicing, which the coach appreciated. Sometime when the coach couldn't be on the practice, Raven would take over so they wouldn't miss an hour of practice.

"As I was going to say before miss Raven interrupted." He glanced at Raven with a smile and winked. Raven smiled shyly. "Tomorrow morning I suggest that we vote for this suggestion. It's a price we have to pay to take care of something valuable and wonderful. Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock will the voting start, it ends five at the evening. I hope and recommend that you all vote. This meeting is now dismissed." The crowd rose and walked towards the exit. The mayor just stood there and looked at everyone that left the building. Raven sat there until the building was almost empty. She walked over to the stage and looked up at the mayor. He smiled down at her. "Hello Raven, what may I help you with?" He asked and bent down.

"I'm just wondering what this all is about, Mr. John. You seem very stressed and a bit frightened." Raven axplained with her sweet voice.

"It's nothing special Raven, your parents can explain it to you at home. I hope you understand what we truly have to do." He asnwered. "I'm sorry Raven, I would tell you everything, but everything have been explained and it's not much more to tell." Mr. John looked over Raven's shoulder. "I think you should go home now. I'll talk to you tomorrow hopefully. I hope you'll vote." He rose and Raven nodded. She turned around and saw her parents stood in the door waiting with her little brother between them.

"Come on Raven, the dinner will turn cold if we don't return home soon." Her mother said. Raven rushed over to them and they left the bulding together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a white and small house right outside of the town. In this small cottage house lived the family Orr. The house contained of two floors. The first floor had an old-fashioned kitchen with a modern but old looking stove, brown benches and a glass door leading to the garden. The living room was more modern looking. The black couch could fit 3 people and the chair next to the couch used the father in the house to sit in. the couch and the chair was pointed towards the TV that was hanging on the wall. The wall on the right was covered in memories from the past framed in golden frames. Upstairs was the bathroom and the three bedrooms, one for the parents, one for the little brother and one for the sister. The house had a big garden with an apple tree, green bushes, color full flowers and a small vegetable garden the mother grew right outside the kitchen window.

Raven woke up to the smell of her mother's pancakes. It was her little brother's favorite. Raven woke up and went straight to the bathroom. The white walls in the bathroom lightened the room more as the light reflected on them through the open window. The shower was wet, probably from when her mother or father took their shower. Raven pulled off her panties and her t-shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt so free as she stood there naked. No promises and no responsibility. She stepped in to the shower and turned it on. The cold water hit her body and she shivered. She turned on the hot water and soaked herself. She found some soap and washed her body. She washed the soap away and stepped out of the shower. It was cold to go out of the shower as some fresh air blew through the window. She found a towel and dried her body. She wrapped it around herself and walked back to her bedroom. She found some new and fresh underwear and pulled on her ripped jeans and a T-shirt. She looked around for a pair of socks, but she only found two different socks and never the missing one. So she put on one light blue sock and one white.

Raven went downstairs to find her mother making pancakes. Lilly – the mother – turned around and smiled towards Raven.

"Good morning, my dear. How was your sleep?" She asked her daughter. She turned back to turn the pancake.

"Good morning. I slept well, but still kind of tired. Where is dad?" Raven went to the fridge to find some juice.

"He's at the Great Hall to help the mayor with the voting. Very exciting with this voting thing. What will happen if we don't agree?" Her mother placed the pancake on a plate with all the other pancakes. She poured in the last pancake. Raven just stared at the fridge.

"What? We don't have pineapple juice?" Raven turned around and stared at her mother. Lilly laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling. I forgot to buy. Is orange juice ok?" Raven scanned her mother.

"You did this on purpose!" Raven giggled a bit. "But it's ok, I'll drink this orange juice. Shall I wake Michael?" Lilly looked at the door opening to the kitchen. Raven turned. "Oh, good morning." In the opening stood a smiling Michael.

"Good morning." Raven's little brother spoke with his light voice. "Yes! Pancakes!" Michael spoke loudly and jumped up and down. He went straight to the table and looked at his mother hungry. Raven took the juice and filled up the glasses on the table.

"Raven, could you fine the syrup?" Lilly asked and took the plate with the pancakes and placed it on the table in the middle. She sat down and looked at Raven. Raven found the syrup and sat down at the table. Michael grabbed some pancakes with his fork and placed them on his plate. He poured over some syrup and began to eat. Raven took a pancake herself and ate it with some sugar on. The mother took two and has some syrup too. They all ate up almost every pancake Lilly had made.

"That was delicious, mother!" Michael leaned back on the chair. Raven drank up her juice.

"Yes, it was perfect, thank you." Raven continued and stood up. "I'll go to the Great Hall and see if they need some help." She took her plate and placed it in the sink.

"Ok, can you bring some pancakes to your father? He didn't eat anything before he left." Lilly found a box to put them in. she handed it to Raven.

"Ok, see you later." Raven smiled. "You too, brother." She strokes his brothers golden hair. She went to the front door and found her jacket and put it on. "Bye!" Raven yelled. She walked outside to meet the fresh air and the shining sun. She went straight to the Great Hall to give the pancakes to her father and to help with the voting.

In the Great Hall it was barely people. The voting would start in two hours and they had to set everything at place. John – Raven's father – was stacking chairs to get more space and the mayor was stacking some other chairs. Raven walked over to her father.

"Hi Raven." John stopped stacking chairs and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He glanced at the box Raven was holding.

"Hi dad, hello Mr. White." Raven handed over the box. "Mum wanted you to have this." Her father opened the box and Mr. White sniffed in some too.

"The greatest pancakes in the town. Thank you sweetie. Why are you here?" John asked and walked over to the stage and placed the box there. He turned to his daughter and smiled.

"Well I thought you might need some help." Raven walked over to her father and pulled her jacket off. "Just if there was too much to do."

"I think we're soon done, darling. We only need to place out some tables and some walls between the tables, and then I think we're done. Mr. White will get the vote box so people can put their votes in, I don't think we really need any help. But thank you anyway, sweetheart."

"Please just let me help, I got nothing better to do." Raven used her puppy eyes to make up his mind.

"Fine, you can help me with the walls, they aren't too heavy so you can lift them alone, but that's all, ok?" Her father couldn't resist them. He smiled and pointed at a hall that was leading behind the stage. "Right down the hall and the second door to the right, there it should be some walls."

"Ok, thank you." She kissed her father on the cheek and walked towards the hall. She went down and to the second door. She placed her hand on the steel handle and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried a couple of times, but the door wouldn't open. "I better get dad." Raven whispered to herself. She went back to the stage room, but John was gone. "Dad?" Raven called for her father, but he wouldn't show up. It was quiet and Raven was a bit worried. "John?" Raven called again, but her father wouldn't answer. She walked around in the Great Hall to look for her father, she tried to call for him, but she couldn't find him at all. She even looked inside the table room, but he wasn't there.

Raven returned to the stage room and she saw Mr. White stood in front and was opening a box. "Mr. White?" She spoke and Mr. White turned around. He smiled a little.

"Hey Raven, have you seen your father? The tables aren't at place and the voting is starting soon." He asked and turned back to the box. Raven walked over to the mayor and looked at the box. It was the voting box.

"I'm sorry Mr. White, but I haven't seen my father at all. I was looking for him since the room I need to get the walls in, are locked." The mayor checked his pockets. He pulled out a bunch of keys.

"One of these shall be the key to the room. I have to get papers so people can vote. I hope you can fix the tables too so everything is ready. I truly wonder where your father is, Raven." Raven nodded, took the keys and walked back to the room with walls. She tried almost every key on the key ring before she found the right key. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the room. It was dark, except for a small window where the sun lit through. She grabbed one of the walls and walked back to the stage room. To Raven's surprise, all the tables were placed and the voting box was placed at one of the tables with the voting papers next to it. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"What the…" Raven whispered and let go of the wall. She was speechless. She stared at the tables. In the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. She turned at it was her father, he was smiling and seemed very happy. "Dad? How? Why? When?" She stared at her father.

"Hi Raven, why do you seem so surprised?" He asked and walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I've been placing tables." He said and tilted his head to the side. He seemed confused because of how his daughter was acting.

"No, that's impossible. I was gone for a couple of minutes, you can impossibly have placed all these tables in just minutes." She explained and glanced at the tables.

"Darling, you seem a bit off, maybe you should take a walk outside and I can finish here for you, it's ok." John took the wall and walked over between two tables and placed it down. "Just go for a walks, sweetheart. We can talk later. I hope you're going to vote too. We need every vote we can. And thank you again for the pancakes." Raven looked at her father before she left the Great Hall. She walked down the road and to the park. She saw a couple walking in the park with their kids. The voting would soon start and Raven was looking forward to what people would vote for. Yes or no.

Raven sat down on a bench and took a deep breath. How could her father have placed all those tables in such a short time? Raven couldn't find a right answer to it. She just sat there and stared at a tree in the distant. She was gone in her thoughts she didn't even notice a little girl sat next to her. "Hello." The little girl said and looked at Raven. Raven blinked and looked at the little girl. The girl was very happy so it made Raven smile.

"Hi there." Raven answered.

"Are you going to the Hall to vote?" The girl asked. Raven looked around for her parents. They were walking towards them from a distance. They smiled.

"Yes, I am." Raven smiled back at the girl. "Are you?"

"Yes, I can't wait! I'm looking forward to it." The girl asked. "I will vote yes, because I think every living creature deserves a chance!" The girl jumped a bit up and down. Raven was surprised. A girl at her age speaking like a true grown up is incredible. She was taught well.

"That's right, every creature deserves a chance. I think that if the idea won't work, we can just take it away." Raven answered. The girl's parents stopped in front of them.

"Why hello Raven, good to see you again." The mother said and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Smith. You look lovely today. Are you ready for the voting?" Raven asked and glanced at her husband.

"Yes, we are on our way there now. I wonder if the idea will go through. Of course we three will vote yes, we think every creature deserves a chance."

"Yes, your daughter said so. She is taught well." Raven chuckled.

"We think so too." Mr. Smith answered with his very deep voice. "She is a smart one, so be careful around her." He laughed. Raven laughed a bit back.

"I'll be careful." Raven answered.

"Come on Lisa, we have to get to the hall. We might see you there Raven, goodbye for now." Mrs. Smith said and held her hand out to her daughter. Lisa took her mother's hand and they started to walk towards the Hall.

"Goodbye Raven!" Lisa waved. Raven waved back. She now sat alone on the bench and saw people pass by, walking towards the Hall.

"I guess I should head over to the Hall too." Raven stood up and walked to the Hall. When she got there, the Hall was almost filled with people who wanted to vote for the idea. It was a tense feeling in the room. People stood in line. Raven saw her father and Mr. White by the voting box. She went over to them and her father smiled.

"Hi Raven, it's crowded here today, I'm very glad for that." Mr. White spoke over the chatting from the people. "Have you voted yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'll get in line so I can. Have you voted?" She asked.

"Yes." They both answered together.

"Great, I'll be right back." Raven walked away and stood in line. She stood there for ten minutes before it was her turn to vote. She stepped between two walls and in front of a table. On the table it was two stamps; one with yes and one with no. Raven looked at them before she picked up the stamp with yes on and stamped it on the paper. She folded the paper and walked over to the voting box. Her father took the paper and placed it in the box. Well, I've voted, let's hope for the best. Have mom been here yet?" Raven asked.

"Yes, they are standing in line now." John answered and pointed toward the middle of the line. Raven walked over to them.

"Hi, I've voted, is there something you'd like me to do?" Raven asked her mother. Her little brother looked up at her.

"What did you vote?" Michael asked.

"That's a secret, Michael. You're not really supposed to say what you've voted." Raven answered.

"Oh, ok. Well, I and mum are going to vote together, I'm looking forward to it." Michael looked up at his mother and she smiled.

"You can do whatever you like now, Raven. It's late dinner today since your father have to clean up here after. The announcement will be tomorrow morning." Her mother stroke away some hair from Raven's face.

"Ok, I'll go to the mall and talk with Lilly. I think she need some help in the bakery." Raven said and looked down.

"Do that, I think she'll appreciate that. Be home to eight then." She kissed Raven's forehead.

Raven left the building and went towards the mall. When she got to Lilly's bakery she went back to the kitchen and found Lilly lying on the floor. She stood there for a second and stared at her. "Lilly?" She stuttered and walked slowly towards her. "Lilly?" She repeated and sat down next to her. She placed two fingers on her neck and checked her pulse. She felt a small beating towards her fingers. "Oh thank god." Raven whispered. "Lilly, wake up." She shook her body carefully and gave her a small slap on the cheek. "Lilly, come on. You can't sleep at work." Raven tried to get Lilly to wake up, but she wouldn't. "Lilly!" She spoke louder. She pulled her upper body so Lilly would sit. "Come on, Lilly!" She pulled her body to the wall. Raven stood up, opened one of the cabinets and found a glass. She filled it with water and sat down again next to Lilly. She splashed the water in her face. Lilly gasped for air and looked around. She stopped at Raven and stared at her.

"Raven?" She whispered and blinked a few times.

"Yes." Raven whispered back.

"What happened? Why am I wet?" Lilly asked confused.

"You were kind of sleeping." She answered. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but you wouldn't wake up, so I had to just try one of the last options, splash water in your face."

Lilly giggled a bit then she turned serious. "I think I better get home, it's getting dark outside and I think I'm tired." Lilly stood carefully up, she got some paper to dry away the water. "Will you please just finish here for me, Raven?"

"Yes, I'll finish here. I'll see you tomorrow?" Raven scanned Lilly.

"Maybe, I don't feel too good." She barely waved goodbye and left the bakery. Raven tilted her head to the side and saw Lilly leave the shop. She was a bit worried for Lilly, but she knew Lilly was strong. Raven began to clean up and put everything back at place. She tried not to think too much about what just had happened. She didn't want to worry.

When the bakery was clean and everything was at place, she locked the shop and left the mall just a couple of minutes before eight. It was dark outside, only the moon lit up the streets. The streetlamps didn't work for some reason. Everyone had been complaining about it, but the town never fixed it.

Raven chose to walk through the park to get quicker home. she didn't want her mother to worry about her. She passed the duck pond where she saw the full moon reflect in the water. She heard the ducks quack by the pond, and footsteps behind her. She walked a bit faster and the footsteps behind her sped up with hers.

Raven stopped and turned around, but there were no one there. Not a soul to be seen. No human, no animal and no ghost. She looked closely in case it hid behind the trees or the bushes, but she couldn't see anything. She turned back to continue walking, but as she turned around, she met a strong and masculine face. Her heart skipped a beat and she took a step back. She stared at the two brown eyes in front of her. She saw the brown eyes went up and down, looking at her. Her eyes couldn't move an inch away from the eyes. In the end, their eyes met.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." A deep and warm voice spoke out. He smiled with his bright and white teeth. "I truly didn't mean to." Raven finally moved her eyes away from his eyes and looked at the face. It wasn't as masculine as it was the first time she glanced at it. Raven finally realized he was taller than her. Just an inch or so, but still taller. He had short and chocolate brown hair. "Are you ok?" He asked and tried to catch her eyes.

Raven blinked a few times. "Yes, I am." She murmured. He smiled some more.

"It's a bit dark outside for a woman like you to walk alone outside." He said and took a step back.

"It's only eight, it's not late at all." Raven spoke back.

"I know, but it's dark. Anything can happen in the dark." He looked down on her body.

"Excuse you, my eyes are up here." She snapped out of his magical eyes and rose an eyebrow to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I just can't resist. You humans are so interesting. It's like I can feel your warmth from your skin right now." He smiled more and looked at Raven.

"I think I better get home, and I think you should too." She passed him as quick as she could.

"You know you're lucky." He said as she walked away. She stopped and turned to him. "You're a very lucky girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. He slowly walked towards her.

"If I were another one, you would've been dead." He said and stopped right in front of her. a shiver went down Raven's spine. "I would've been drinking your blood right now."

"What do you mean? The suggestion form the mayor isn't final yet. No one knows the answer yet." Raven took a step back.

"Do you think that we've been living on nothing the last thousand years?" He asked and giggled. "Haven't you noticed how some people have been acting weird or disappeared?" Raven thought back. The memory of her father and Lilly came back. "So you have been noticing, but still you're blind enough to not see it. I thought you humans were smarter." He tilted his head smiling.

"My father, has someone been drinking from my father? And my friend and coworker Lilly?" She looked at him desperately. The vampire thought about it for a minute.

"You're Raven Orr?" He asked surprised. He scanned Raven even more.

"Yes." She whispered as an answer.

"Yes, someone drank from your father earlier this morning, my brother tasted your friend Lilly. Me myself has been trying to stay away from humans. That's why you're alive, Raven." He smiled more and if his teeth were any brighter Raven would have been blinded. "Both of them are fine, trust me. We barely kill anyone, we like to keep people alive so we can drink more." Raven looked a bit around.

"Tell your brother to stay away from Lilly, and whoever drank from my father, make them stay away too. I'm not very fond of people who drink without acceptance. But I think I should head home, my mother is probably worried." Raven turned around.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Raven, I hope I will see you again."

Raven walked home as fast as she could. She didn't want to spend another minute outside if whatever this vampire had told her was true.

The minute she got home her mother jumped out of her chair and met Raven at the door. "Where have you been?" She asked worried.

"Sorry, Lilly needed a lot of help, so it got a bit late, I'm truly sorry, mother." Raven looked at the floor.

"It's ok, just tell me next time. There is food in the fridge if you'd like some, or you can eat it tomorrow morning. Father and Michael is in bed, I'm going to bed too. Don't be up too late." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and went upstairs to go to bed. Raven pulled her jacket and shoes off and went over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw a plate with potatoes and some meat. She closed the fridge and went to her bedroom. She pulled her clothes off and lied down in bed.

As she was laying there, she thought about the meeting with the vampire. He never told her what his name was. She was curious, maybe too curious. She was told at an early age to stay away from the creatures at night, because they might be dangerous. She was curious if the suggestion from the mayor would come through, or if the creatures of the night would have to feed in secrecy. She turned the lights off and closed her eyes. A faint picture of the vampire was printed behind her eyelids. She dreamt about him all night.


End file.
